Shenanigans Episode 096
Recap & the Great Horn]] Drew Hood is trying to get Desmond to sell "Aia's Genuine Santa Moria Tritip Barbecue" and make a Fire-Pit that would be an Altar to Aia. Desmond is okay for the BBQ Pit, but not for the Altar. Desmond asks the party to pick up a delivery for him, some Pixie Sticks made by Pixies. The are some being smuggled from Mahtava and left in the Dog Wood to the south of the Western Steppes. The party can collect the box from the drop site. Drew Hood offers to get additional Pixie Sticks, and Desmond says if they get more Pixie Sticks they are to keep it separate from the ones in the crate. Neal offers to give the party a Magic Cloak or a Magic Turban as payment. Drew Hood talks with the party about just making Pixie Sticks with Sugar and Food Colouring and selling that to Desmond. Droopy does an Omen Reading if the Turban has great power. Tersam Adoy knows lore about the Dog Wood. :The Dogwood: A sparsely wooded section of the coastline filled with its namesake, dogwood trees. Also inhabited by many packs of the underground dwelling Kobolds. When spring rolls around the whole area blooms with the beauty and magnificence that brings viewers from as far as the elven lands. The blooms are also dangerous as the influx of people give Kobolds many opportunities to overwhelm the distracted visitors. There are no major settlements in the dogwood. There are up to six packs of Kobolds that inhabit that area, living mostly underground and coming up to forage whenever they can. The area is also noted for a few predators, there are giant badgers around, there are giant constrictor snakes that like to hang out in trees and drop down onto unsuspecting prey. The area is also noted for the presence of at least one Rocktopus. Rhinos sometimes wander in although they don't make the area their home. The party leave Bergshire and head eastward towards the plans though the woods. As the party walk, The Wrok sees 2 people who have been turned to stone. Kyla hears something heavy stepping on leaves and sticks to the south. The party head north to avoid the basilisk. After heading north for a while Ramelteon then notices giant spiderwebs above them. The party then turn west. AS the party travel the branches to the north are being swayed. The party move towards South-West as the heavy footsteps of a bipedal creature. Ramelteon waits to find out that it is a 18 foot tall giant that is wrapping spiderwebs around her hands. The giant says she makes silk with the web, then picks up Ramelteon & his Pet Sheep for him to work for her to sell the silk to people for jewellery. Drew Hood convinces the giant take him instead of Ramelteon since he has more business sense. However Drew Hood annoys the giant and he gets put down. The party says they will get her the Giant Axe she wants in exchange for silk. The party heads back westward and by the end of the day they reach the edge of the Illadrian Crest and go to the camping site where Howard had made some pillars. Drew wants to add an altar rock between the 2 stone pillars, and Kel The Wrok finds a perfect altar rock. After the stone is moved into position, it is in the perfect spot to sacrifie to Aia (the re-branded Gaia). In the late afternoon of the second day of crossing the plains they reach the edge of the Dog Wood. Tersam Adoy says Droopy is now home since they are in the Dog Wood. Droopy then casts Hold Person at Tersam, but Tersam resists, and then calls Droopy a bad dog and hits her with his stick. Ramelteon tells everyone to calm down, then yawns and magically casts a sleep spell, putting everyone including himself to sleep except The Wrok, Kyla & Droopy are awake. The three awake people then spot the Rocktopus moving towards them. Droopy casts "Strength of Stone" on The Wrok as Kyla drags Drew away from the fight. The Wrok leaps and cuts off one of the tentacles. The Rocktopus takes hold of The Wrok and Ramelteon. Kyla then drags Tersam out of range. The Wrok gets free and the Rocktopus drags away Ramelteon at movement speed 10. The Wrok keeps attacking as Droopy casts Battle Fate on him. Kyla starts to shoot the Rocktopus with her bow. Drew wakes up and casts Entangle at the Rocktopus as it starts to move into it's cave. The Wrok cuts off the tentacle holding Ramelteon, for a total of 4 cut off tentacles. The Rocktopus has more than 15 AC. The party stand around the hole and keep stabbing down until the Rocktopus dies. The party drag the Rocktopus out of the hole then talk about how to get inside to get the treasure. Droopy sends one of her Undead Rat down and confirms there are remains down there. Tersam then crawls down the very narrow tunnel to investigate to look for loot. Down in the lair he finds many skeletons. Tersam casts Detect Magic and finds a obsidian cube, and right behind it is a 4 inch long tuning fork. Tersam takes both magical items and climbs back to the surface. Droopy detects the faint alteration magic from the alteration. The Wrok pings the Tuning Fork and the Cube also vibrates at the same time. The Wrok tries taking the cube and the tuning fork distance apart and the two still resonate together when the fork is struck. The Wrok tries hitting the cube with the tuning fork and they both just vibrate. The party follow their treasure map and find the spot where the crate of pixie sticks should be. Droopy digs with her shovel and gets to the treasure chest. The party then camp overnight. The next day as the party leave the Dog Wood and enter the Plains, Tersam again insists that Droopy stay here in the woods. Droopy starts to cast "Cause Fear", so Tersam casts "Hypnotism" faster and tells Droppy she must find her relatives here in the Dog Wood. Droopy feels compelled to find her family, but still is able to cast her spell, but Tersam resists. Tersam then casts "Sanctuary" on himself and starts to ride off on his Donkey. Droopy casts "Spirtual Weapon" and is able to hit Tersam in the back, knocking him out. Droopy is going to kill Tersam but Drew casts "Command: Desist" on Droopy, The Wrok then picks Droopy up, and she casts "Etherealness" to escape. Kyla then stabilises Tersam. Droopy comes out of Etherealness and threatens to kill Tersam if she doesn't get the Turban magical item from Desmond. Ramelteon slaps Droppy on the back of the head, calling her a Bad Dog. Droppy casts Flame Blade. The Wrok picks up Droopy as Drew casts Entangle, trapping Ramelteon, Droppy & The Wrok. Drew then heals Tersam up. Droopy drops her "Flame Blade" and the Dry Grass catches on fire, burning Tersam unconscious again, and Green Bioluminescent Quarterstaff burns up. Drew stabilises Tersam again. The party then continue to travel, and a few days later they get back to Bergshire. Kyla sneaks over with the chest and gives it to Desmond and gets the magic cloak. :'' Rhun's Horned Cloak: This dark brown or russet-colored garment acts as a cloak of protection +2. A wearer of this horned cloak is able to pass without trace at will.'' :The cloak is hooded, and on the hood are mounted two long horns resembling those of a bull. The cloak allows a wearer to take the form of a bull (shape change) up to 6 times a day (24- hour period) and change back again at will. But, for every round spent in bull form, there is a 10% (not cumulative) chance that the cloak vanishes forever, trapping a wearer in bull form. This condition may be healed by dispel magic, shape change (which leaves a cloak wearer in original form when it expires), or ww/i-related spells. :Only M-sized creatures may wear these cloaks and employ their powers. Some cloaks have a visored face mask that allows the wearer infravision (corresponding to his or her normal range of sight), and 20% of the cloaks have a prehensile tail mounted on the back, between the wearer's shoulders. :This tail is under the mental control of a wearer, and can wield a weapon, item, or shield simultaneously in normal two-handed combat, at no Dexterity penalty. Actions requiring fingers (picking locks, drawing bows, and so on) are not possible with the tail. - Encyclopedia Magica Page 308 Tersam goes to the Sheriff's Office and complains to Sheriff Muscles, and Sheriff Muscles agrees to arrest Droopy. The Wrok tells the Sheriff that Tersam cast first, but the Sheriff ignores it since The Wrok is acting like a dick. Ramelteon yawns and the Sheriff falls asleep, as well as himself and several random people. After a fight breaks out in Shenanigans, Ramelteon & Droopy get arrested. Ramelteon spends a couple of days in jail and then is let go. Droopy is in jail for a month. Experience * 450 Exp Each Significant NPCs * Desmond - Owner of Shenanigans * Sheriff Muscles - Sheriff of Bergshire Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes